The history of Katherina
by kathe12
Summary: Katherina, una joven que se enterara de cosa fascinantes sobre su pasado, encontrara el verdadero amor, la amistad, se convertirá en una super estrella, sobrepasara múltiples obstáculos y conseguirá su destino. [PARADA TEMPORALMENTE] (Tiempo Indefinido)
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 01: El Comienzo**

Todo comenzó el día en que la princesa katherina nació, aquel día fue muy especial para los reyes de Domino y Heraklion, Bloom y Sky, pero también el día mas desgarrador de la vida de los dos, porque a tan solo cinco horas del nacimiento de la pequeña princesita aparecieron las trix, las hechiceras aliadas con Anigen, fue una dura batalla para la protección de la princesita, pero… no lo lograron, las trix la capturaron y desaparecieron del lugar.

NOOOOOOOOOO – Fue el desgarrador grito de Bloom al ver desaparecer a su pequeña hija.

No lo puedo creer – fuero las palabras de Stella, su mejor amiga.

Mientras tanto las trix huían con la pequeña princesita en brazos, en ese momento ven aparecer una luz blanca frente a ellas.

Qué es eso – pregunto Stormy con los ojos cemi cerrados porque la luz era cegadora.

La luz empezó a desaparecer y vieron a Lucia, la guardiana de la luz.

Que haces aquí – Dijo totalmente sorprendida Darcy.

Vine a salvarla, no dejare que la maten – dijo señalando a la pequeña bebe.

No la mataremos, solo la cuidaremos hasta que tenga dieciséis años, para que sea malvada y acabe con todo el universo – dijo maléficamente Icy.

No lo permitiré – Dijo muy enojada Lucia.

Icy lanzo un hechizo contra Lucia, ella lo esquivo fácilmente y así empezó la batalla, Lucia, después de varios intentos logro rescatar a la pequeña bebe de los brazos de las trix.

Las trix desaparecieron después de aceptar que fueron derrotadas.

Pequeña, me gustaría regresarte a los brazos de tus padres pero, es muy peligroso, las trix volverán por ti, te enviare al mundo humano, convertida en una humana, así no podrán encontrarte y acerté daño – dijo Lucia con una bella sonrisa.

La pequeña bebita en respuesta solo soltó una risita.

Lucia comprendió lo que quería decirle, en ese momento, vio una imagen cruzar por su mente, en aquella imagen vio a una joven de 13 años con unos bellos ojos cafés y largo cabello castaño. Lucia comprendió de quien se trataba.

Abrió un portal al mundo humano donde se encontraba, una bebita idéntica a Katherina, ella era su doble.

Es hora princesita – dijo suspirando tristemente Lucia – Te volveré a ver cuando llegue el momento Katheri – apareció una luz cegadora donde se combinaron las dos bebes, regresando a ser una sola, la pequeña Katherina estaba en una cuna para bebes, durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

**12 AÑOS DESPUES**

* * *

Kaithin baja a desayunar – dijo una señora de aproximadamente unos 34 años de cabellos castaños.

Ya voy mamá – contesto una chica de brillantes ojos cafés y larga cabellera castaña, bajo corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina de la gran casa donde vivía.

Keith – dijo sonrientemente su mamá – ya está servido tu desayuno – dijo señalando hacia un plato con cereales y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Gracias mamá – respondió Kaithin.

Apúrate que vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases – dijo su mamá haciendo una sonrisa.

Ya estoy lista – dijo ella saliendo apresuradamente – Hola papá – dijo la castaña entrando rápidamente al auto.

Después de unos minutos habían llegado a la escuela donde la castaña empezaría la secundaria – Adiós papá – se despidió antes de salir del auto – Otro año más de escuela – suspiro al entrar a su escuela, era una construcción grande del tamaño de dos cuadras o más, camino unos metros hasta que diviso a sus dos queridas amigas.

Hola Keith – saludo Kristina, a su amiga de la infancia – Hola Keith – esta vez la saludo Jimena, su otra mejor amiga.

Hola Kristi, hola Jime – les devolvió el saludo la castaña – saben en qué aula nos ha tocado.

Nop – dijo Kristi – Yo tampoco – dijo Jime – Que hiciste en vacaciones – pregunto Kristi.

Nada en especial lo de siempre – dijo haciendo una mueca la castaña.

Ya es hora de ir a formar – dijo señalando Jime hacia donde el director estaba.

Si vamos – respondió Kristi jalando a Kaithin del brazo.

Buenos días jóvenes alumnos – así empezó la charla del director de la escuela, al culminar aquella larguísima charla los profesores indicaron a los alumnos de primero de media, cuáles eran sus aulas.

Al ingresar a su aula las chicas se reencontraron con varios de sus amigos de la primaria, todos se ponían al día sobre lo que habían hecho en vacaciones, hasta que entro el profesor responsable del aula – Buenos días chicos – saludo cortésmente el profesor – Buenos días – respondió toda la clase, el profesor se presento, luego entraron sus profesores que les enseñarían, las clases trascurrían tranquilamente, hasta que el director se acerco al aula, para hablar con Kaithin, ella sorprendida se dirigió junto a él a dirección – Tengo algo que decirte – dijo el director – A llegado una carta de la Real Academia De Londres, me han pedido informarme que te han elegido para que vayas a su escuela , porque eres una alumna muy aplicada, tienes hasta la próxima semana para dar una respuesta, pero esto es completamente confidencial, solo se lo dirás a tus padres, entendido – dijo el director – Si – fue lo único que respondió Kaithin por lo sorprendida que estaba – Puedes regresar a tus clases – dijo el director – Gracias – dijo saliendo de dirección dirigiéndose a su aula…

* * *

Hola a todos bueno este fic es sobre una idea que se me vino a la mente también la voy a publicar en metroblog así que me encantaría que se pasaran por ahí y dejen comentario, también les quiero de cir que si no me dejan a la menos 3 reviews

Disclaimer: Las winx no son de mi autoria solo tome prestados a los personajes para mi loca historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 02: Decisiones

Después de haber regresado a clases Kaithin, había estado totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, aquella noticia era muy difícil de procesar para ella, sus mejores amigas habían querido hablar con ella, pero no recibían ninguna respuesta por parte de la castaña, después de varios intentos la dejaron para que pudiera pensar, al terminar las clases, tomo todas sus cosas y salió de su escuela lo más rápido que pudo para no hablar con nadie, al llegar a su casa encontró a su madre en la cocina, junto a su hermano menor, su madre noto lo desconcertaba que estaba.

Que sucede – pregunto su madre, muy confundida por la actitud de su hija.

Nada – fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de la castaña.

Algo te sucede, dime que es – dijo muy preocupada la mujer.

Esto – dijo entregándole un sobre, que contenía todo lo que le había dicho el director.

Así que esto es lo que te tiene así verdad – le dijo después de leer el contenido del sobre – pero si es una gran noticia, desde pequeña quisiste ir a esta escuela – dijo muy extrañada su madre.

Es cierto, pero si lo acepto tendré que viajar a Londres y no volveré a ver a mis amigas y también a ustedes – dijo muy triste la castaña.

A nosotros si nos veras cuando vengas de vacaciones – le dijo tratando de subirle el ánimo.

Pero no conozco a nadie haya, estaré totalmente sola – dijo todavía más desanimada.

Conocerás nuevas amigas, no estarás sola – dijo su madre convenciéndola a aceptar la oferta - Esa decidido iras a esa escuela – dijo su madre con una bella sonrisa.

Y papá, a él que le parecerá – pregunto la castaña.

A él le encantara – le respondió su madre.

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA

Kaithin se dirigido hacia la oficina del director, para darle una respuesta, después de conversar un rato, el director le pidió que regresara a su casa para hacer sus maletas. Al llegar a su casa guardo la mayoría de su ropa pues viajaría en unos días.

El día de su partida

_**~Punto de vista: Kaithin on~**_

Ya era hora de irme, mis padres me están ayudando a guardar mi equipaje en el auto. No le contado nada a nadie, mis amigas aun no lo saben, el faltado estos días a la escuela para prepararme para ir a Londres. Estoy agobiada, sinceramente no sé qué hacer.

Kaithin, ya está todo listo sube al auto – dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Subí al auto, lo único que me relajaba era escuchar música, fue un largo viaje hacia el aeropuerto, los recuerdos pasaban por mi mente, me siento muy infeliz a dejar toda la vida que tengo aquí por ir a un lugar que jamás he visto en mi vida, aunque no sé porque siento que ahí está mi destino, hace unos días he tenido un sueño extraño, en mi sueño estoy rodeada por una luz blanca, veo a una mujer sosteniendo una bebe a la cual deja dentro de un portal, pero de repente despierto y no logro ver el final del sueño, ahora sé que todo será diferente, una nueva vida está enfrente mío.

Veo el gran aeropuerto, entro con mis maletas listas para el viaje, suelto un suspiro al estar frente a mi destino, realmente tengo mucho miedo.

Pasajeros del vuelo a Londres 3:30 por favor acercarse a la plataforma n°2 – Indicaba la voz de una mujer, que me hizo reaccionar y salir corriendo para lograr tomar el avión a tiempo puesto que estaba lejos de la plataforma n°2, llegue justo a tiempo al avión me senté en mi asiento conecte mis audífonos y decidí relajarme todo el vuelo.

_**~Punto de vista: Kaithin off~**_

Después de varias horas de viaje, Kaithin llego a Londres, tomo un taxi para que la llevara a la Real Academia de Londres. Al llegar se instaló en su habitación, la directora entro para enseñarle la escuela.

Bienvenida – dijo la directora.

Gracias – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La directora le mostro todos los campos de la escuela y también la dirigió hacia el edificio donde quedaban los departamentos donde se quedaban las estudiantes, le indico como llevaría puestos los uniformes de la escuela, los horarios y le dijo que en dos días empezaban las clases.

Hasta luego – se despidió de una forma muy cordial la directora.

Hasta luego Sra. Directora – le devolvió el saludo la castaña.

La directora la dejo sola en su apartamento, la castaña se puso a desempacar su ropa y explorar el departamento que contenía una habitación, cocina, baño privado, comedor y sala de estar. Quedo fascinada de todo de cómo era la escuela, su apartamento, todo era magnifico pero recordó que no vería a sus mejores amigas de la infancia. Agarro su laptop y observo las fotografías que mostraban todo lo que había dejado atrás, sus amigas, su familia, todo lo que conocía para empezar una nueva vida.

Una nueva vida empieza aquí – dijo cerrando su laptop y con eso cerrando un capítulo en su vida para empezar otro, se recostó en su cama para descansar después del agitado día.

* * *

Hola, aquí esta el segundo capítulo, perdon si lo sienten un poco forzado es que estado sin inspiracion, y el estres no me ayuda mucho bueno es todo lo que tengo que decirles.

!No olviden dejar un review, es importante su opinión¡


End file.
